Echo!
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: "Holy Heppy, are you tellin me that you don't know TACO BELL?" "…Taco?" "Y-you don't even know what a TACO is!" [oneshot] [leoxecho friendship] rated t4fun


**A/N: Hi everyone! ^^ Just a one-shot that was swimming around in my head. I hope you guys like it! I had WAAAAAAY too much fun writing this down. ;) **

**-XXX-**

**Echo!**

**-XXX-**

Leo: So….

Echo:…

Leo: …How have you been?

Echo: *shrugs*…you?

Leo: Oh! Yea, I'm good, I'm good…

Echo: Good…

Leo: Are you over Mr. Arrogant now?

Echo: …*scowls and glares at Leo*

Leo: (0.0) sorry! Still not over him, huh….

Echo: ….

Leo: ….

Echo: …

Leo: You could do SO much better than him!

Echo: ….*looks up curiously*

Leo: …Oh! I bet you're wondering who. Err, there're plenty of guys around!

Echo: Who?

Leo: Umm…..let's see…for the single guys…. There's…Connor…

Echo: *frowns*

Leo: …Will…

Echo: *scrunches up nose*

Leo: OoooooOOoo! There's Clovis!

Echo: *turns a faint shade of green*

Leo: Oh, you don't like Clovis? Well, I guess he's not really a looker…

Echo: *nods in agreement*

Leo: S'pecially compared to that Narcissus dude…

Echo: …

Leo: …

Echo: …

Leo:…OOOOO! WHATTABOUT Butch!?

Echo: ….*THUMP*

Leo: Sure he's always got that ugly scowl on his face, there's lots of questions concerning his masculinity, considering that his mom is the goddess of rainbows and…? Echo! O-M-G YOU FAINTED! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO?! *runs around flapping his arms*

Echo: …

Leo: *kneels down and lightly pokes Echo's cheek* Echo? Echo? ECHO! Wake up, sista! Aw man, Hazel's gonna kill me if she finds out! ECHO WAKE UP!

Echo: ….

Leo: Echoooooooooo! NOOOOOOO! WAKE UP! IT'S NOT YOUR TIME YET! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Echo: ….*twitches*….

Leo: *GASPS* LE GASP! ECHO THERE'S STILL HOPE FOR YOU! SQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Echo: …*slowly sits up and blinks*

Leo: *glomps Echo* OH ECHO! WELCOME BACK TO THE LAND OF THE LIVING! I WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU HAD GONE TO SEE OL' MAN HADES SO QUICKLY! And now that you've woken up, you've also saved me from a world of pain! *hugs tighter*

Echo: …P-p-PaaAAaaaain….

Leo: Pain? Oh, oh! *retracts hands*

Echo: *wheezes*

Leo: Ok, let's stay off topic of switching your love interest.

Echo: *nods*

Leo: …

Echo: …

Leo: …OOOOOOOooooo! Do know Taco Bell?

Echo: Taco Bell?

Leo: Holy Heppy, are you tellin me that you don't know _TACO BELL_?

Echo: …Taco?

Leo: (O.O) Y-you don't even know what a TACO is?!

Echo: …*blinks innocently*

Leo: Echo, let your education of the junk food world BEGIN!

Echo: *whimpers*

**-At CHB food court-**

Leo: Okay, Echo, THIS *holds up taco* is a TACO. TA-CO.

Echo: Taco.

Leo: Good! You catch up fast!

Echo: *smiles*

Leo: But these aren't authentic good-to-honest tacos coz CHB's food sucks like that. That's why I am going to honor you with a once-in-a-lifetime ride on my super awesome kick-butt mechanical horses that we're gonna ride to the real world. Waddaya say? *looks at Echo with stars sparkling around his body*

Echo: ….*glares*

Leo: What, you don't want to go to the real world?

Echo: …want to go to real world…

Leo: YAYZ! Now just wait here while I go get my buddies-!

Echo: *yanks Leo back by his shirt collar* …wait.

Leo: WAIT!? Who the Hades waits to go buy TACOS!?

Echo: *pinches Leo's ear and drags him across CHB, walking toward somewhere*

**14 minutes later…**

Leo: OWWWWWWWWWWWW! OW OW OW OOOOOW! Hades, woman! Will you LET GO!

Echo: *lets go* *smiles and points into the distance*

Leo: What are you pointing at?

Echo: ( D: ) *jabs the air*

Leo: I don't know what you're pointing at-OOF!

Echo: *grabs Leo's head and shoves it into the direction she was pointing at*

Leo: All I see is Nico acting all emo…

Echo: *grins triumphantly and lets go*

Leo: But I don't see your point in coming here!

Echo: *crosses arm, raises eyebrow, cocks out hip and starts tapping her foot*

Leo: ….

Echo: *eyebrow twitch*

Leo: ….wait a minute! Wait a friggin MINUTE! You want that shadow dude to shadow-travel us to a Taco Bell, don't you!? DON'T you!?

Echo: *beams and nods* Want! Want!

Leo: But why can't we just take my horses...

Echo: *scowls and cracks knuckles*

Leo: ….FINE! Fine fine FINE! Just so you know, you're asking him!

Echo: *face palms* *points at her mouth*

Leo: …ooh yea….

Echo: *eyes shine*

Leo: That doesn't mean I'm going. Hey! Now we can just take my boys and go!

Echo: *dangerous aura appears around her*

Leo: *squeaks* I'LL GO ASK!

Echo: *smile*

Leo: *speed-walks to where Nico is*

Nico: …What do you want?

Leo: Errmmm…well you see, Echo wants to go to the real world because I told what tacos were and so I suggested we should go to Taco Bell coz you know, it's like CRAZY good! So I was gonna take out my super-awesome-kick-butt horses out, but noooooooooo! She put her hand on her hip like this *puts hand on hip* and says, well not says, but you get what I mean and she's all like 'uh uh!' And then she dragged me over here and she's all like 'go ask that emo dude to shadow travel us there!' but I didn't want to but then she goes into this creepy mode where she's like Hades! So me being the awesome compassionate guy I am came here to ask you to this and BREATHE LEO BREATHE! *takes deeeeeeep breath*

Nico: ….Is that all?

Leo: Huh? Oh, yea. That pretty much sums it up.

Nico: *snaps his fingers*

*Leo and Echo disappear, Leo's screams heard from miles away*

Nico: …..*smirks*….

**-At TACO BELL-**

Leo: HERE WE ARE!

Echo: *looks around curiously*

Leo: YES! LET'S GO GET TACOOOOOOOSSSS!

Echo: …*looks at Leo*…

Leo: *glances at Echo* Wait, you don't want tacos?

Echo: Don't want tacos…

Leo: LE GASP! WHHHHYY?!

Echo: *peeks up at menu* *eyes widen* *frantically points at the menu*

Leo: What…? *looks at the direction Echo is pointing at* Oh….you want a bell grande?

Echo: Bell grande! Bell grande! *beams*

Leo: *sigh* alright.

**-15 minutes later-**

Echo: ….*raises eyebrow*…

Leo: What? *looks down at the table* So what if I got 5?! 1 for you, 4 for me.

Echo: *rolls eyes* *snatches one chip off and stuffs it in mouth*

Leo: …

Echo: …*munch munch*…

Leo: *stuffing his mouth and staring at Echo*….*MUCNH MUNCH* *CRUNCH CRUNCH*

Echo: *swallow* *eyes light up evilly*…

Leo: Delicious, huh? I can see it in your eyes-! HEY!

Echo: *stuffing the leftover 4 bell grandes into her mouth* *MUNCH CRUNCH MUNCH CRUNCH*

Leo: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY!

Echo: *licks lips and giggles*

Leo: I can't believe you, eating all my food, not to mention faster than I ever did….not even a 'thank you'! *grumbles as they walk out*

Echo: Thank you!

Leo: Last time I'm ever taking you out to eat. Tch.

Echo: *waves and disappears into the shadows*

Leo: Echo? Echo? ECHO?! Did she just leave me?!

Leo: …

Leo: OH MY GOSH SHE _DID_! ECHOOOOOOO! HOW THE HADES AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BACK TO CHB!? ECHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**-XXX-**

**A/N: Anybody else hungry for Taco Bell? X) Leave me a review please! 3**


End file.
